Entrance Exams?
This article, 'Our Friendship: Entrance Exams', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------------------------------------ Ono was sprawled out on her bed, with Kisaki sitting at Ono's desk chair. "Kisaki, we should train for the entrance exam, it's in ten months." Ono sighed, staring at her ceiling. "We should. It's much better to train now, then to wait." Kisaki stated. Ono and Kisaki agreed to go out to train. They changed into some training clothes and grabbed their belongings. "Youko, me and Kisaki are heading out to train! If Shota asks where we are, we're training." Ono said, kissing Youko's cheek goodbye. "Have a good time, girls!" Youko smiled. The duo headed out to the beach to train. "I'm so excited for the entrance exam already!" Ono exclaimed, placing her stuff in a safe place along with Kisaki. "Even though the entrance exams are not here yet, promise me you'll do your best." Kisaki said. "I promise." Ono replied, hugging the white haired female. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Ochan? I... I'm... I'm scared... My quirk... You know... I... killed someone with this before, correct?" Kisaki asked Ono. "I know and I forgive you! I've told you this a million times! Don't worry!" Ono stated. "This quirk... It's too strong. Mother told me the consequences of it. Sound is an invisible, deadly weapon. My quirk is an invisible, deadly weapon. What happens if... I do it again?" Kisaki asked, a shadow being cast over her eyes. "Don't say that! You know that was an accident! You didn't mean it!" Ono shouted. "I saw you there... covered in blood... but the thing that scared me the most... was your eyes. Normally they're deadpan, yes, but... there was something else in there. They looked... different somehow. Not the same type of deadpan that I'm used to. I just... don't know what's different!" Kisaki's face went blank for a second before she said, "Ochan... If I ever have that look again... please... I beg of you... you have to kill me." "You mean calm you down?" Ono asked, skipping around Kisaki like a little child, her brown hair bouncing as she skipped. This was month 6 of training. It was only 4 months until the entrance exams so the duo had to up their game. "Listen, Kisaki my quirk can kill as well. I've killed someone with this quirk." Ono stopped and looked at Kisaki. "I was 6 at the time. I was trying to control my quirk and instead of breaking the ice-" the brown haired female demonstrated, emitting water from her hands while freezing it. "I accidentally broke the person's bones. All of them." she stated, breaking the ice into pieces. "I can't blame myself for what happened. My quirk just lost control." Ono got rid of the ice and started skipping again. "In conclusion, some quirks in this world are meant to kill; even ours." Ono finished off with a cute pose. "This isn't a joke, Ono. Some quirks can kill, yes, but... mine is FAR too dangerous. Whenever I train, on the rare occasions that I do, I use my power VERY lowly. And on that, you can see, even at such low power, how destructive it is. Just watch..." Kisaki said, creating a giant wall out of nothing but air, as it seemed. She then touched the wall, very briefly, and, as if it was simply a fly to her, the whole wall just came crumbling down. Ono widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden power of the white haired female. "When I said you have to kill me, I meant it literally. If I ever lose control like that again, promise me you will, Ochan... Even if I haven't done anything yet, look into my eyes. If they seemed different, kill me without hesitation. Use this." Kisaki said, giving Ono a knife with a strange sensation when touched as if you were touching sound. "It has to be this. Nothing else would end my life. No other quirks. Not even yours will. Trust me, I've tried..." Ono looked at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. "No." Ono bluntly said. "What?" Kisaki asked. "No. I'm not killing you." Ono stated. Ono gave the knife back to Kisaki. The brown haired female looked up and when she did, Kisaki had seen something she hadn't seen in a long time, Ono crying. "I could never kill you, no matter what. Even if your quirk loses control and injures me, I'm not killing you. Instead of killing you, I'm gonna be a hero and help you!" Ono yelled. "..." Kisaki went quiet. She normally does this in two situations: when she's surprised or feeling an emotion she normally doesn't feel and also when she's angry and crap's about to go down. Based on the situation, it's most likely the latter. She then patted Ono's head, despite being shorter than her, so in order to do that she grabbed Ono's head and placed it in her chest. "Ochan... I knew you wouldn't be able to... but... I don't understand. I've not only killed one person. I've killed countless. I'm a villain who's hidden under the facade of a hero. My parents knew what would happen had they birthed a child. Not one, but two. Me and Rin, we're known as the original sins; children of both good and evil. And yet... through all the hardships, the bad times that I've had... what Yuzu did... You were there." Kisaki said. "Can't you see? I've killed countless of people before... I've killed someone... before I even met you... I... I killed someone when I was born..." Kisaki finished as Ono's eyes widened. After Ono was in the state of shock, her eyes softened. "It's okay, mistakes happen. But if I may ask, how did you kill someone when you were born? Did you already have your quirk at the time?" "I don't really know myself. But mother told me it was because of our family. Everyone on my mother's side has a strange condition when born. It's not a quirk, but more of a serious condition. And I mean serious condition. I can't really explain it too well. It's strange. Mother had said that mine was the most dangerous out of them all; she never explained it much, but told me that I killed someone because of it." Kisaki started. "According to her, It was a doctor who was gonna pick me up, but as soon as he reached the perimeter of my presence, he suddenly felt himself go numb and slid to the floor. He died of a heart attack that was caused by sound related intrusions. I killed him. And I think about it every. single. day. Realizing what a monster I am for killing an innocent man..." Kisaki finished. Ono looked at Kisaki and held the white haired female's face with both her hands. "It was an accident, Kisaki. You didn't know. Hell, you were a baby, of course you didn't know. I forgive you. I'm not gonna say that again. You may think you're a monster but, I see through you; you're a beautiful, smart, and kind girl and you will become a hero. I know it, I just do." Ono smiles. "Tell me something, Ochan..." Kisaki started. "As heroes, do we have to attack the villains? Maybe sometimes kill them?" She asked. "In my opinion, as heroes, we attack, ONLY if we need too." Ono replied. "In that case, I would never need to. I've dealt with all of them. I... consider them as part of my family. They are... just like me. Heroes think that villains have no good intent. They think they are just doing it for fun or for the sake of it. But I know that is untrue. My father... we don't have a good relationship but he still cares for me and can't bear the thought of losing me. An accident happened when I was younger... he received Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from it. He can't bear to lose me and will do anything to see me smile. He has never seen me smile, cry, or laugh. If he could see any of those he'd be happy." Kisaki said. "But you HAVE to, above all means, you HAVE to promise me you won't hurt them. If you do, I really won't forgive you. You're not the only one who's suffered... they all have..." "I-..." Ono started. "I apologize now and in advance, I probably won't be able to keep that promise, but I'll try. Depending on the situation with something, my quirk loses control and if I ever encounter them, It's like a voice'll probably repeat 'Kill, kill, kill!' in my head. It happened once, my body had a mind of its own, I couldn't control it. So if I ever do encounter them, I'm sorry if I lose control." Ono said sadly. "Don't worry about that. My voice... It can calm people down. Remember when I sang to you when we were younger? It calmed you down, right? I can do that again. You told me you love my voice, didn't you? My ability is special. as my mother said fore it is a combination of all those before me. My voice is unrivaled. Don't worry, Ochan..." Kisaki said, clearly saddened by that fact. "I promised somebody from the league of villains... no... I promised everyone that I would do all in my power to make peace. Cause that is my dream. Peace. A world where heroes and villains can live in harmony like my parents could. That is my dream. And I'll do anything for it. And I mean anything." Her eyes went blank for a minute, which scared Ono. "I guess you could say... sometimes I hear a voice telling me to 'get revenge on those who wronged me, bring them KARMA'." She added. "Training really led up to this." Ono stated, yawning. "Yes, It is quite strange. However, I don't like training much..." Kisaki replied while looking around as if someone was watching her. "Yes... very strange..." "Anyways, Ochan... I have to leave now and return home." Kisaki stated, as she went and grabbed her stuff. Ono noticed a panda keychain on her phone inside of her bag, thinking of it as cute and innocent for Kisaki to have, but didn't say anything about it. Ono watched as Kisaki left, gathering her things as well. "I better get going, It's getting dark." The brown haired female started on her way home. She suddenly bumped into a certain ash blond. "Katsuki..." Ono trailed off. "Hey, water hose. Whatcha doin' out here at this time?" Bakugo asked. "I could ask you the same thing, Katsu." Ono replied. "Anyways, I need you to do me a favor." Ono stated. "And that is?" Bakugo raised his eyebrow. "You love Kisaki right?" Ono asked. "Y-yeah!" Bakugo blushed. Ono placed her hand on the ash blond's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine because of her quirk. "If you ever tell her you love her again, make sure you explain the meaning of love to her. Please?" Ono asked. Bakugo nodded. "I never break my promises and you know that." Ono smiled, "See ya later, porcupine." "OI, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Bakugo yelled. "Bye, boom boom boyyy!!" Ono laughed and ran. Bakugo looked at her as she ran and smiled. 'It's good to know that she'll protect Kisaki if I'm ever unable to.' the red eyed male thought. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Today was the day of the entrance exams. Ono and Kisaki were walking to U.A. "I'm so pumped! I hope I pass!" Ono exclaimed. Kisaki smiled at the excited brown haired girl. "I hope I pass as well. I just hope I won't do any damage to anyone." "C'mon, Kisaki! We've trained to control our quirks better. I'm sure you won't hurt anyone." Ono replied to the white haired female. "I know, I know. However, I'm still scared. People might take me for a monster." Kisaki sighed. Ono smacked the back of Kisaki's head. "Don't say that again, you angelic beauty!" Ono exclaimed. "Fine, fine.." Kisaki trailed off. "Hey, Kisaki, Water hose!" Said a familiar voice; it was none other than Katsuki. "Hey, Katsuki!" Ono said. "Hello, Kacchan..." Kisaki said rather slowly, looking at Katsuki with eyes that made him blush. "Anyways! You better try your hardest, got that Kisaki!" Katsuki stated. "Don't worry, Kacchan. I'm stronger than I look. But I won't deny that I'll try to hold back." Kisaki stated, slightly saddened. 'Kisaki... you're too cute!' Ono thought, quickly hugging Kisaki. Ono let go of Kisaki and started speaking. "Well, I'll be on my way. You two lovebirds catch up, yeah?" Ono winked at the two and used her quirk to blast forward, farther from the two. Ono stopped and started walking, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Ah, young love." Ono smiled, blushing. Ono loved their relationship so much to the point where she started blushing. Suddenly, she bumped into a black haired male. "S-sorry, my mistake. I wasn't paying attention!" Ono nervously smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "No worries!" the black haired male replied. The two started walking side by side. "The name's Kirishima, Eijiro Kirishima!" the black haired male smiled. 'So cuteee!' Ono thought. "Ono Kayoko!" Ono smiled back. "Hey, I've gotta question. Are you heading to the entrance exam for U.A.?" the male, now known as Kirishima asked. "Mhm! It's been a dream of mines to become a hero, so I hope I pass! I wanna be just like my parents..." Ono sighed. "Your parents are heroes? That's so cool! Who are they?" Kirishima asked with stars in his red eyes. "They were heroes. They were Japan's famous pro hero duo, the Kayoko's." Ono smiled at the sky. Kirishima gave the brown haired female a sympathetic look. "I heard they passed away some years back. I'm sorry for your loss." "Yeah, I miss them... a lot." Ono sighed. "Wait, then who're you living with now?" Kirishima asked, tilting his head to the side. "Oh! I'm under the care of two pro heroes, Eraser Head and Rosethorn." Ono smiled. "Wow, that's so coollll!" Kirishima exclaimed. That's when Ono knew, they were going to be best friends in the future. Suddenly, they both heard a voice that was quite familiar with Ono. "Ochan... Ochan...oh, Ochan..." It was Kisaki. "Oh, Kisaki, what are you doing here? And what about Katsuki?" Ono asked. "Well... let's say something happened..." Kisaki answered, clearly confused about what happened. "Well, I want to introduce someone. Kisaki, this is Eijiro Kirishima. Eijiro, this is Kisaki Murasame; my ultimate best friend from my childhood!" Ono said, introducing them both to each other, seeming really happy introducing the latter. "Wait, did you say Murasame? As in, daughter of Reine Murasame? Also known as the former number 1 pro hero Phantom?" Kirishima asked, clearly bewildered. "You are indeed correct. She is my mother as I am her daughter." Kisaki bluntly replied, as she usually does to people she doesn't know. She then suddenly widened her eyes. "Eijiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. The ability to harden and sharpen any part of the body either by will or when under stress." Kisaki stated as Kirishima widened his eyes, as did Ono. "W-Wha-" Kirishima was clearly surprised. "What the hell just happened?" Ono asked, confused. "What do you mean, Ochan?" Kisaki asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, not noticing why they were confused. "You just said the name of my quirk and how it works. H-How did you do that?" Kirishima asked. "Oh, I did? I didn't even notice." Kisaki said., bluntly "I don't know myself. Ask Youko-san. She might know. I just somehow know somebody's name, quirk, and ability by looking at them with my eyes by widening them. Again, ask Youko-San." "For example..." Kisaki than stared at Ono and widened her eyes. "Ono Kayoko. Quirk: Water manipulation. The ability to manipulate the essence of water. Can also break water once frozen." "Wow, that's actually so freaking cool!" Ono exclaimed. "It actually is! Can you like, tell what their weakness is by doing that too?" Kirishima asked, excited. "I never tried that before... let's see..." She then widened her eyes at Ono. Her eyes seemed to turn red for a split second, then she fell back. "Why now..." "Kisaki!" Ono went next to the white haired female. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. And to answer your question Kirishima-san, yes, I could.... but...." Kisaki said as she got up from the floor. "But?" Ono asked, tilting her head cutely. 'Cute!' Kirishima thought. "I saw everything. Not just the weakness. Everything. The day of birth, where the birth took place, at what time. Age, relatives, familial connections... but the worst part of all... I saw your death date, Ochan." Kisaki looked at the ground, her eyes looking traumatized, the most emotion she has ever shown in public, which isn't much. Ono's eyes went dull and emotionless. "W-When is it?" "I can't tell you, for your own safety." Kisaki said, as her eyes grew duller with every word. "I... dislike thinking about it. I... really have an urge to sing..." Ono's body now had a mind of its own. She started walking to U.A. alone. Inside, she was scared after hearing that Kisaki knows her death date. 'Don't be scared before these entrance exams, please Ono...' the brown haired female thought to herself. 'If only I told her the full truth...' Kisaki thought. 'I have an idea.' Kisaki walked into U.A behind Ono, and grabbed her by her shoulder before she was inside. Ono turned her head around, eyes dull. Kisaki suddenly hugged Ono close to her, as Ono's eyes regained their life. "It's okay, Ochan..." Kisaki said, as she suddenly started singing a beautiful melody that caught everyone in a trance, including Ono, and Kirishima, who was chasing after them. Ono hugged back as her eyes softened. "T-Thank you..." Ono mumbled. "For what?" Kisaki asked. "Everything." Ono smiled. "You don't have anything to thank me for. After all, isn't this what a friend is for?" Kisaki stated, kissing Ono's forehead. Ono nodded happily. "Now, let's do our best!" "Yeah..." Kisaki said, stopping a smile from forming on her face. 'I just hope... nothing bad happens...' Kisaki thought to herself. 'Just like last time.' ----------------------------------------------------- After Present Mic's explanation, Ono and Kisaki headed to battle center B. "I'm so readyyy!" Ono exclaimed, stretching. "Yeah..." Kisaki said, not as excited as Ono as she just listened to her headphones. 'I hope she doesn't show up...' Kisaki thought, as she continued to listen to her music. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. 'You know I'll always be here, Kisaki. I am here to protect you. Forever.' "OKAY START!" Present Mic shouted using his mic. "HUH?!" everyone yelled in confusion. At this point, Ono and Kisaki had already dashed off to defeat the robots. "What's the matter? There are no countdowns in real fights. Now hurry up before Ono Kayoko and Kisaki Murasame take all the points!" Present Mic stated using his mic once again. Ono had already took down seven 3 point robots and five two-point robots. "31 points!" Ono exclaimed, taking down more robots, rescuing people as well. On the other hand, Kisaki was using her acrobats in order to defeat the robots, taking down many without the use of her quirk. She also rescuing people. "What the-" One person exclaimed. "That's inhuman!" Another one also exclaimed. Even Present Mic was surprised at her quick pace agility and immense strength, taking one down by just hitting them once, and then going on to the other in less than a second like it was merely child-play. Ono was also surprised, if not stunned. "How does she do that?" One person asked. "She's not even using her quirk!" Another one exclaimed. "It seems like Kisaki Murasame is taking down most of the robots! How will the other's catch up to her quick pace agility and strength?!" Present Mic announced. Ono was extremely surprised as she took down more robots and rescued more people, almost loosing focus on the task at hand when looking at Kisaki; her hair flying in the wind as she defeated the robots, her eyes clearly showing no emotion but still managed to look adorable, and her movements fast and agile, but beautiful. One could get the look that she was a princess; make that an empress. "TWO MORE MINUTES!!" Present Mic yelled, holding up two fingers. "Good thing dad told me there'll be rescue points..." Ono whispered to herself. Ono had 45 villain points and 28 rescue points. She decided to take out two 2 point robots. "Ah, okay... 49 plus 28 equals 77." Ono said, proud of herself. "TIME'S UP!" Present Mic yelled. "Dammit." Ono said, collapsing to the ground. "Guess I overused my quirk. My body's sore as hell." Ono stated to herself. "You really should have just fought like me, Ochan..." Kisaki said warning her. "I memorized how much I got, did you?" Kisaki asked. "I got 77 points in total." Ono smiled, closing her eyes. "Wow, that's really low compared to mine." Kisaki stated bluntly. "Well duh. I'm not as amazing as you." Ono sighed. "How am I more amazing? I just defeated the robots and rescued the people. Just like you did. How am I more amazing?" Kisaki asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. "Trust me, you just are." Ono smiled up at the white haired female, eyes still closed. Kisaki was still extremely￼ confused. She didn't understand and possible took her words too literally. "I'm still confused..." Kisaki said, not knowing why Ono called her more awesome. "Just, shhh." Ono said, laughing. Besides getting sore after overusing her quirk, Ono gets all funny in the head and has no control over what she says. She could blabber something that's supposed to be a secret so she tries to be careful. "But... I still don't get it..." Kisaki said, cutely putting a finger on her chin, making Ono blush at her cuteness." "Kisaki can you do me a favor and pick me up? My body is reallllyyyy sore." Ono nervously laughed. "I don't think I can move." Ono sighed. "I can't do it with my hands, you're too heavy..." Kisaki said. "Guess I'm just gonna sleep here then." Ono said, trying to move into a comfortable position to sleep. It was a success but Ono was so close to tears because of the pain. "How about this then?" Kisaki said as she used her quirk to levitate Ono off of the ground. Ono yawned. "Yeah, that's fine." "Here." Kisaki than touched Ono's forehead, and seemed to have healed her pain and tiredness. Kisaki let Ono down and Ono was energized. Ono's eye bags, however, got darker. "Let's go." Kisaki said, pulling Ono with her. Ono decided to walk Kisaki home. "Bye, angel!" Ono exclaimed. "Bye, Ochan. When you get your letter, let me know so I can come to your house." Kisaki smiled. "Okay!" Ono smiled. Ono started on her way home. 'I'm gonna make my parents proud.' Ono thought looking up at the sky and smiling. ------------------------------------------------------------ Ono was laying on her bed until Aizawa came into her rather dark room. Ono's eye bags got darker and darker. The letter was supposed to come today, two weeks of waiting. In those two weeks, Ono hadn't slept for 6 days straight. "Ono, your letter is here." Aizawa stated. Ono swore she saw Aizawa crack a small smile. "Thanks, dad." Ono smiled weakly. "Hey squirt? You okay?" Aizawa asked. "I haven't slept in 6 days." Ono yawned. "Kiddo, before you open that letter, I suggest you sleep." Aizawa said, concerned. "Good idea, dad." Ono smiled and turned around and got into a comfortable position. 'She passed the entrance exams and I'm proud, but I'm not gonna spoil it.' Aizawa thought to himself, kissing the brown haired female's forehead. Meanwhile, at Kisaki's house, she also received the same letter. "Darling, you received a letter." Reine called for her. Kisaki came when she heard something about a letter. "Thank you, mother." She slowly opened the letter and saw that she passed. "Not much of a surprise." She sighed and didn't seem happy to receive the letter. "You should be happy, big sister." Said Rin. "I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Kisaki asked herself. "You really should, kiddo." Said Asagi, her father. "I wonder if Ono got the same letter." Kisaki said. "Don't worry, sweetheart. She did. I asked Youko." Reine stated. "She did huh... that's... good...." Kisaki suddenly fainted. "Big sister!" Rin screamed. "Kisaki!" Her parents yelled. Kisaki's eyes were closing on her. "Damn it! Rin, call Youko!" Asagi shouted at Rin. "O-Okay, father." Rin said, quickly calling Youko on her phone. This has been the third time this week that she has fainted suddenly, so they were extremely worried her already extremely terrible condition was getting worse. Meanwhile, Youko got a call from Rin. "Yes, dear?" Youko asked. "K-Kisaki fainted a-again!" Rin said sadly through the phone. "Oh dear, I-I'll be there in a few." Youko said, hanging up. "What happened?" Aizawa asked Youko from the kitchen. "Kisaki fainted...again." Youko said, going to Ono's room. At this moment, Ono had already woke up, learning that she was second in the entrance exams along with Bakugo as they both had 77 points. She also learned that Kisaki was first in the entrance exams which made Ono very proud. Youko suddenly opened Ono's door. "Wha-" Ono was cut off by Youko. "Ono, we have to leave. Kisaki fainted again." Youko said. "Oh god." Ono said as she rushed to go put on her shoes. ------------------------------------------------------------ They arrived at her house in less than 30 minutes since their house IS quite well known. As Reine opened the door, she said, "Kisaki is in her room." Youko seemingly ran up the stairs to Kisaki's room as Ono raced after her and Shota just decided to stay downstairs since he was tired, and Reine offered him some tea. As they entered the room, they saw Kisaki on her bed, seemingly having trouble breathing but, strangely enough, breathing heavily at the same time. "What happened to her, Youko?" Ono asked worried. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know much about it myself. She just seems to faint randomly at moments which have no connecting whatsoever. At one point, she fainted during dinner. Another, she fainted when she was about to go to bed. And now she fainted when receiving the letter..." Youko answered, walking up to Kisaki's bed. "They have no connection whatsoever. She has even fainted outside of the house before. No connection." "W-What could it be? Is it dangerous?" Ono asked, clearly afraid for the life of her best friend. "It shouldn't be for now, but..." Youko stopped for a moment then continued. "Her breathing... It's abnormal... she looks like she's having trouble to breathe, but, at the same, is breathing heavily. These were the same symptoms as last time, but not the time before that." "W-What should we do?" Ono asked. "Look around the room. Maybe we could find something in here to help us. Maybe it's an allergy that's in here or something. Maybe a type of poison. I've heard of a poison that makes people faint before, and it's not that hard to make. Just look around everywhere. I'll check on her breathing levels and any new symptoms that their might be" "O-Okay." Ono said, starting to look around her room, which was very big, especially compared to her own. She noticed on one wall a giant wooden dresser, which seemed incredibly filled with stuff that couldn't have been clothes. 'What's in here?' Ono thought as she opened the giant dresser. Suddenly, as she opened it, a BUNCH of stuffed animals came out from it. In the giant stack that formed in front of her, she noticed many pandas and cats. Then she noticed one of a cute, black cat with heterochromatic eyes that seemed to have a tag on it, which read "To Ochan". 'She was planning to give this to me?' Ono thought. Then she noticed another one of a cute puppy with a tag reading "To Kacchan". 'Guess she wanted to give this to Katsuki...' Ono thought. Then a bunch of others with tags on it as well. One was for her mother, being a cute dove. Another one was for her father, a crow. For her sister, Rin, she had a bear. 'She has one for Youko?' Ono thought as she picked on that read "To Youko", it was a cute, baby lion. 'Youko likes cats? I never knew...' Ono thought to herself as she picked one that read "To Shota". 'Even one for Shota...' It was a tired-looking black cat. 'It even looks like him' She thought. "Umm, Youko? Why does Kisaki have so many stuffed animals in a dresser?" Ono asked. "Oh, those are some stuffed animals that I gave to her which I sewed myself. I taught her to sew some time ago, so she normally makes them herself now but I still give them to her for her birthday, a couple of days after Christmas. She really loves them." Youko replied as she got back to her work. "She's a strange one, this girl. Some even have tears and she still keeps them." 'I don't think this has anything to do with her fainting, but it's still cool to know. Now I know what to get her for her birthday!" Ono thought to herself as she heard Kisaki coughing, but she didn't seem awake. 'I have to find something!' She thought, as she moved to another part of the room and entered a separate room leading from a door. As she entered, she saw a very beautiful room with many musical instruments. The one that caught her eyes the most, however, was the giant grand piano in the middle of the room. As she touched the piano, she suddenly felt strange and she seemed to see Kisaki's memories. It appeared that it was the auditorium with a beautiful girl sitting on the piano, but not playing. The girl had black hair and dark skin and looked like the opposite of Kisaki, who has white hair and pale skin. Suddenly, a girl, who was Kisaki, entered the auditorium. "Can you play for me?" Kisaki asked the girl, without as much as an introduction. The girl than played for Kisaki a very dark, and morbid tone, seemingly trying to make Kisaki leave. But Kisaki didn't. She just looked at the girl with a face even Ono hasn't seen before. "Do you want to join my band?" She asked the girl, giving her hand out. The girl was startled, but put her hand on Kisaki's. The scene then faded to black and Ono was brought back to the real world. "W-What was that?" Ono said, startled by what just happened. "This was Kisaki's memories. And who was that girl? Maybe a friend of Kisaki's? I never even knew she had friends, with her social ineptitude... And did she say something about a band? This is confusing..." She then realized that maybe these other instruments were like that; parts of her memories. She then noticed a label on the piano which she doesn't remember seeing before. "Ui Mito. Class 2-A. Age: 18. Pianist." Ono read. 'It's information about that girl, Ui. Weird... Maybe Youko knows...' She thought to herself, noticing the other instruments also had labels. "Maybe I should try finding something in here." Ono said walking around the room, looking at everything it had. Ono looked at a shelf and spotted a picture frame with a picture in it. "What's this?...." Ono asked herself. Ono picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a family picture of Kisaki, Reine, Asagi, and Rin. "That's cute how she keeps it in here...seems like a special place to her." Ono spotted another one. The frame was blue with the words 'My Other Half' at the top. In the frame, there was a picture of Ono and Kisaki with Kisaki on Ono's back. "Awww, I remember thisss!" Ono smiles. "So she keeps things special to her in this room." Ono says looking around some more. "Wait, so then... this means..." Ono said while going close to a saxophone which also had a label like the piano. "Alice Yukihara. Class 3-A. Age: 18. Saxophonist." "But....who are these people?" Ono asked herself. Youko suddenly opened the door, causing Ono to slightly flinch. "Kisaki's okay, she's breathing fine now." Youko stated. "O-Okay..." Ono said, walking out of the room. She spotted Kisaki on her bed, sitting there on her phone. "Hey, Kisaki." Ono smiled, sitting on Kisaki's bed. "You okay now?" "I... guess I'm okay... but..." Kisaki said, looking back at her phone. Ono than noticed a strange photo she has never seen before on Kisaki's phone. It was of a bunch of girls she has never seen before. On the left, there was one girl with Orange/red hair next to a blonde, who was next to a girl with galaxy-like hair, than a girl with sharp, yellow eyes on the other side, next to a girl with short white hair, than the same girl she saw when touching the piano, and last a tall girl with blonde hair. In the middle of the girls, however, was a face she very much recognized; Kisaki. "Kisaki I've been meaning to ask you this. Who is Alice Yukihara and Ui Mito?" Ono asked, still looking at the picture on Kisaki's phone. "And who're these people?" Ono asked pointing at the white haired female's phone. "Oh, right. You don't quite know yet.." Kisaki said, getting ready to explain. "Over here is Rei. Rei Taruki. But I call her 'Taru-Taru'. She's about my age and even got into U.A. as well. She plays the guitar." Kisaki said, pointing at the orange/red haired female that had similar features to a cat. "This is Erina. Erina Yukihara. But I call her 'Erinacchi'. She's about 17, I think. She's the granddaughter of a very powerful, retired hero. She plays the bass." She said again, pointing at the first blonde next to Rei. "Moa. Moa Yuzuki. She's 16 and plays the drums." She said again, pointing at the galaxy haired girl. "Than, this is Sayaka. Sayaka Mochida. She's 16, I think. She plays the keyboard." Kisaki said as she pointed to the sharp-eyed girl, with features similar to a wolf. "And now this is Alice. Alice Yukihara. She's 17, like Erina. They're cousins. Alice plays the saxophone." Kisaki stated, pointing at the short, white haired female. "And this is Ui. Ui Mito. I think she's 16 or 17, though I'm not sure. She plays the piano." She said, pointing at the girl Ono remembered seeing after touching the piano. "And finally, this is IA. I don't know how old she is but she plays the violin." Kisaki finished after pointing at the tall blonde, who appeared to have a robotic leg, as Ono just noticed. After introducing them, Kisaki looked somewhat sad. "Hey? Why do ya look so sad?" Ono asked, using her hand to lift Kisaki's chin. "Well... It's just that..." Kisaki was grasping her bedsheets. "I have a question. If you had a world of your own, what would it be like?" Kisaki asked, losing the grasp of her bedsheets. "It would be full of the things I like. Sleep, music, cats, reading, my loved ones, etc." Ono said staring at the floor, smiling thinking about what her world would be like. Suddenly, Kisaki got out of bed and stared through her window. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is. Because everything would be what it isn't." Kisaki said. "In contrary wise," She continued, turning her head around to face Ono. "What it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" "Mhm, I get it." Ono stated, nodding her head. "Basically, something that's real, isn't actually real, but something that isn't real, actually is real." Kisaki sighed. "You don't get it..." She then turned her whole body around and then showed her phone to Ono. Her phone showed a picture of 3 girls; Kisaki, Ono and a girl which both of them very much recognized, Yuzuku Okogi. "Do you remember this photo?" Kisaki asked Ono, as she widened her eyes. "Y-Yuzu." Ono said. "That is correct. Yuzuku Okogi." Kisaki said, but there was something different in her voice compared to when she usually talked, almost sad. "Do you know what happened to her?" Kisaki asked, as her face grew dull, which didn't go unnoticed by the brown haired female, who knew that when talking about stuff that worsened her PTSD, Kisaki's eyes go dull. This was not a good sign. "What happened to her?" Ono asked. Kisaki froze. This was rather unusual, even for her. But she still forced words to escape her mouth. "Do you know how my father's occupation is... a villain?" "Yeah? What about it?" Ono asked, now confused. "To put it simply... " Kisaki started. "Yuzu... is... a traitor... " By the time she finished the last word, her eyes were completely dull. No life could be seen. She was just like a doll with porcelain eyes. "Sh-She's a tra-traitor?" Ono asked, her eyes filled with tears. "Haven't you ever wondered why we haven't seen her since we were in our second year of Junior High?" Kisaki asked Ono with a look that wasn't playing around. Ono stared at the floor, disbelief in her eyes. Ono suddenly activated her quirk, water surrounding her hands. With just a tap on the shoulder by Kisaki, however, Ono's quirk deactivated. She looked up to see Kisaki's eyes back to normal. 'Beautiful' Ono thought as she got lost in her eyes, remembering the first day they met. She than realized why she was always smiling; it was for Kisaki. The girl who was important to her unlike no other, the girl who was always there for her, the girl who she couldn't leave behind... when she looked at Kisaki's face, her body went numb and she lost the will to move. Kisaki then let go of Ono's shoulder and took off her pin; the golden pin her mother gave to her, though she only started wearing it when Katsuki told her it would look good on her. She then moved the portion of her hair that was held back by the pin, which now had fallen, covering her eye. As soon as she did that, it revealed a small scar on her skin. "Do you remember this, Ochan? Do you know what caused it?" Kisaki asked. Ono examined the small scar. "I think I remember it but forgot what caused it." "It happened when I was five." Kisaki began. "And Yuzu was the one that caused, but it was an accident." She then proceeded to lift up her shirt. Ono was flustered before she saw something that made her freeze. On the back of Kisaki, there were many scars. The scars seemed to run deep into her skin, and there was one that was shaped like bullets from a cannon. Another one ran from the top of her back to her neck. Ono had never seen these before, but could only assume who caused them. And at that moment, the sorrow she felt for Yuzuku turned into anger. She was outraged at the fact that Yuzuku not only turned into a villain, even though she didn't know how since Kisaki's father is the leader of the Vanguard Action Squad, but also the fact that Yuzuku hurt Kisaki; one who she considered her best friend. However, at this moment, Ono didn't know of Yuzuku's deeper feelings for Kisaki and let that possibility slide because of her anger. She lost all respect for Yuzuku just by seeing the scars. She does this whenever somebody hurts Kisaki since Ono is protective of her. "Yuzu.... I-I trusted her." Ono stated, staring wide-eyed at the floor. "A-And she just left like that?" Ono questioned. "Ochan... this is what she did to me..." Kisaki said, pulling down her shirt. "I realize now... I am just a tool used for combat. I am a weapon. My life... is that of a tool, a weapon as such. But... those last words she told me... Why did she say 'I love you'?" "I'll tell you. Just- not now." Ono said, her head down. ------------------------------------------------------